Rain, Rain, Come and Stay
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Kony. Set between S5 and S6. Pointless, mindless fluff.


Tony wasn't that surprised when Kim walked into his apartment unannounced and took a seat next to him on the couch. Over the last year and a half they had become friends, finding a commonality first in pain, and then eventually in other things as well. She listened whenever he talked about Michelle, squeezing his hand in reassurance, and he held her whenever she cried over her dad, worrying about what the Chinese were putting him through. They had helped each other through the hardest of times, and come out stronger on the other side.

He could tell by the way she flopped down that something was bothering her. When she just came to watch movies, she would bring pizza and beer, simply setting them down in the kitchen and setting up the DVD. But the sigh that escaped her lips today told him that she was frustrated.

"I'm bored," she complained.

Tony raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "You're bored?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No, we do that all the time."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No."

"Do you want to go for a drive?"

"No."

He sighed. "Now you're just being difficult."

Pushing the hair out of her face, Kim played with the bottom hem of her shirt, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, there is _something_ I'd like to do."

"Okay…"

"But I'm afraid you won't go for it."

Tony smiled at her. "As long as it's not embarrassing, I promise to give it a try, okay?"

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You promise?"

"Scout's honor."

"Mini golf."

For a second he just stared at her, unsure if he had heard her clearly.

"Mini golf?"

Kim nodded. "I haven't played since I was a little kid, and a new course just opened up."

"You really want to play mini golf?"

"You think it's stupid."

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, Kim. I think it might be the cutest thing I've heard in a long time."

"So you'll do it?" she asked, a smile growing on her face.

Tony shrugged. "Why not?"

Leaning over, Kim gave him a big hug, holding him tightly. Tony squeezed her back, trying to ignore how well her body fit with his. When she pulled back, it took effort not to sigh at the loss of contact. Smiling at her, he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Let's go."

888888888888888888888

Tony tried not to laugh as Kim's ball once again bounced out of the little green and down into some fake rocks. Turning, she glared at him, but that only made it more difficult for him to not chuckle.

"You're laughing at me," she accused.

"Can't you hit a ball in a straight line?"

"I did! It's not my fault the green is crooked." At that, Tony doubled over, laughing hard. Putting her hands on her hips, Kim glared at him even harder. "You _are_ laughing at me!"

"You have to admit that it's pretty funny."

"No I don't." She pouted, stamping her foot. "Instead of poking fun, why don't you come over here and _help_ me?"

"You might be beyond help, Kim," he said with a smile.

Seeing her open her mouth to argue, Tony raised a hand in submission and moved towards her. He set his own club on the ground and retrieved her ball, setting it back on the line. Then he moved behind her, bringing his body right up against her and settling his hands over hers on the club.

"Alright," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady, distracted by her proximity. "Take your time. Swing the club a couple times without hitting ball and then tap it. You don't need to send it flying across L.A."

Kim nodded, unable to think of anything to say. She knew that she was supposed to be focusing on the ball, but the only thing she was aware of was Tony's body pressed against hers and his voice in her ear. Suppressing a shiver, she gave the club a few test swings like he told her.

Just as she was about to hit the ball, Kim felt something fall on her right shoulder. Frowning, she looked up, noticing how dark the sky had gotten. In that instant, the clouds opened up and let loose a rain storm that had them both soaked in less than five seconds. Kim squealed as her white shirt clung to her body, and Tony grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the fake cottage that they were supposed to send their colored balls through. A small awning provided them some cover from the storm – everyone else ran for the concession stand or their cars.

"Well this is interesting," Tony muttered. He looked over at Kim. "I hope you're not bored anymore."

"No. A little cold though," she admitted, shivering.

He wished he had a coat to offer her, but he was only wearing a t-shirt. "Very see-through as well," he observed, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

Kim blushed, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to maintain some semblance of decency. They stood there for a long time, staring out at the rain.

"It shouldn't last long," Tony finally said. "When it rains this hard, it usually rains itself out pretty quickly."

"I'm sorry."

He frowned. "For what?"

She shrugged. "This. The rain. Dragging out you of your nice warm apartment."

Laughing, Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "Please, Kim. I'm having a great time."

She looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. "Oh really? Soaking wet and huddling under a fake cottage awning with me?"

"Hey, there's no one else I'd rather be stuck under this awning with."

Looking at him for a moment, Kim leaned up and pressed her lips to his. When he didn't pull back, she turned toward him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Tony kissed her back slowly, eventually tilting his head and deepening the kiss as he threaded his fingers through her blonde hair, holding her steady.

"Are we done mini golfing?" he asked when they pulled back for air.

Kim smirked at him. "Did you have something else in mind?"

Nodding, Tony pulled her closer. "It involves a nice hot shower and a warm comfy bed."

"I like the sound of that."

Shaking his head and laughing, Tony took her hand again. Leaving their spot under the awning, they made a dash for the parking lot and their car, laughing as they crashed through the puddles.


End file.
